My Teacher
by UNkown75
Summary: Conner come to Clark for more power training but Clark had a different idea. This is the first m Conner Clark fic its m/m if you didnt know


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own any of the characters from Smallville.  
This is the only one I can tell of a Clark and Conner story I'm writing this on a phone.

Summary:  
Conner come to Clark for more power training but Clark had a different idea.

**My T****eacher****  
**

It was early morning on a Saturday in the middle of summer. Clark just woke up to a large bang in the barn, as quietly as possible snuck out of the farm house to find a cute ginger looking at him.  
"You died your hair." shouted a surprised Clark.

"Not even a hello and my hair was always ginger dad." Conner told Clark

"I thought we agreed I was your brother now what are you doing here"

"I need training with heat vision that meteor rock thing was an  
accident."

"Ok meet me in the barn in 10 minutes"

****/****/****/****/

"Just try it one more time" Clark said while patting the flames of his shirt "it's too hard!" just then as he was about to try again when a burst of heat came from his eyes and incinerated his clothes.  
"Well that all the lesson for now" the he speed out but not in time for Conner to see  
"I can't believe I just saw Clark Kent's 6" Simi hard dick and the those strong arms and the muscly chest oh my god am I fantasizing about Clark am I hard for Clark!" he was so caught up in his own world that he didn't hear Clark come up behind him and wrap his strong arms around his waist and slowly snuck his hand up his T-shirt.

"Clark w-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you the time of your life."

"I thought you were straight and with Lois."

"Shh just go with and relax because if you don't you will be in pain."

"What are we going to do?"

"you know" Clark Whispered seductively At that moment Clark started to grind at Conner's ass all Conner could feel was a rock hard dick pressed tightly against his ass and slowly moving. Conner was in utter bliss hearing Clarks moans, he instantly snapped back to reality when Clark grassed pass his right nipple and grabbed his left nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. The barn quickly filled with moaning from Clark and Conner when Clark started leaving wet sloppy kisses up and down Conner's neck every once and a while biting sending shocks up and down Conner's body. Conner's arms wrapped behind him to grab on to Clark ass he was surprised to fell that it was firm but also soft this had a good response from Clark's loud moan. Conner couldn't take it anymore he had to have Clark so he turned around and met his lips with Clark's lips with Clark and Conner fighting for dominance with Clark winning just before they broke apart for some much needed air. Clark took this opportunity to take off Conner's t-shirt

"I thought you going to get cloths on"

"Now you ask nether mind." Clark cupped Conner's balls and dick in the jeans and with a moan from Conner he kissed him again and started fiddling with the belt on Conner jeans finally getting it done he knelt down and started to unzip them with his teeth letting the jeans drop around Conner's ankles he pressed his face into the kids painfully hard erection causing Conner to moan

"Please Clark I need you to suck it so badly"

"Slow down I want to saviour this"

Using his teeth Clark pulled Conner's boxers to his knees and Conner did the rest finally Conner's 8" dick was released.

"Well this came from my DNA" Clark joked and immediately swallowed Conner's dick while Conner let out an explosive moan. Bobbing his head up and down along the unused shaft every once and a while deepthroating it. Hearing a deep breath and feeling Conner's body tense up he knew he was close but not how close because Conner jizzed in Clark's mouth without warning Clark swallowing every drop and catching Conner when he almost passed out.

"Wow better take it easy come on I will help you to the couch"

"Sorry I did that in your mouth that has never happened before"

"Don't worry its all part of growing up"

"Also I'm sorry we didn't get around to you"

"Next time and if you have any question I will answer them."

This is only the first chapter if you want more all you need to do is ask and I will get it out as soon as possible, also if you have any ideas for a pairing I will try and get round to it I have loads of ideas. Don't complain about spellings or grammar because I don't give a shit.


End file.
